Ash as Ashley X Dawn: Lesbian Island
by Poke456
Summary: Dawn was told by Zoey that she's heading to Lesbian Island so Brock disguises Ash as a girl to prevent Dawn from becoming a lesbian will it be a success!


On the day before the Sinnoh Region Pokémon Contest Grand Festival, Dawn was busy practicing with her Pokémon in hoping that she'll win it all when suddenly she saw Zoey and stopped training to confront her! Dawn said, "Zoey you off to do some more training before the performance round tomorrow?" Zoey says, "Nah I already know what Pokémon to use and they're ready but I sure aren't." Dawn says, "Hey it's natural to be nervous before tomorrow's biggest contest of all time." Zoey says, "I know which is why I'm off to Lesbian Island on the other side on Lake Valor." Dawn says, "Lesbian Island? Wait Zoey are you.." Zoey says, "Yes I'm a lesbian! I went over there once after the Wallace Cup it was like paradise for me Dawn." Dawn says, "Whoa Zoey that's deep!" Zoey says, "I know hey you know what how about you come with me?!" Dawn blushed, got nervous and said, "Eh uh you see Zoey I'm not a lesbian!" Zoey says, "Don't worry about that Dawn maybe you could experiment just for tonight and see if you like it come on I don't wanna go on my own!" Dawn blushed and said, "Uh all right I'll go!" Zoey says, "Thank you Dawn who knows maybe if we get paired up maybe I'll show you how it's done." Dawn gulped and said, "Can't wait!" Dawn and Zoey headed on a ferry boat over to Lesbian Island where a concerned Brock overheard their conversation and came back furious! Kenny entered the room and said, "Hey Dawn I was wondering huh uh Brock where is Dawn?!" Brock says, "She and Zoey took a boat to Lesbian Island!" Kenny got mad and said, "What? I don't believe this!" Brock says, "Worse I heard that once a girl returns from Lesbian Island they become lesbians themselves!" Kenny screamed and said, "Well there's no way Dee-Dee is gonna become a lesbian as long as I'm here!" Brock says, "True but how do we get over there? Only women are allowed in!" Ash shows up and says, "Hey guys what's up?" Brock and Kenny evil laughed and Ash freaked out like he was in big trouble. The next ferry to Lesbian Island was about to leave when suddenly a young girl with blonde hair and an orange dress got onboard and the boat took off only to find out it was really Ash in his Ashley disguise looking like he's in a nightmare. Ash found a private spot and had a mini microphone in his ear and reported to Brock, "What the heck were you thinking dragging me on this boat?" Brock says, "Trust me Ash it'll all be worth it!" Kenny says, "Now do you see Dawn?" Ash says, "No but I do see where I'm heading?" Brock says, "That's great Ash now find Dawn and get outta there!" Ash says, "Eh but why do I.." Brock cut off his signal before Ash was finished speaking and Ash was on his way to Lesbian Island. Ash made it there with no trouble and checked himself in trying not to blow his cover and suddenly the manage spoke and said, "All right ladies time to pair up with that special someone you got five minutes to pair up. Ash says in his head, "Uh-oh that means I have five minutes to find Dawn!" Ash was searching all over and Dawn was waiting for Zoey to find her and got frustrated and said, "Oh come on Zoey time's almost up!" Four Minutes past and Ash finally finds Dawn and rushes to her but Zoey got out and slowly makes her way to Dawn but Ash showed up and grabbed her hand then time was up! Zoey says, "Oh guess this means I won't be getting laid right now but at least you will." Dawn says, "Zoey!" She got angry and said, "What's your problem you just cost me the only real friend I had here?" Ash in his girly voice says, "Well uh I guess I thought you were pretty cute!" Dawn says, "Hey you look familiar have we met before?" Ash in his girly voice says, "Uh you must've met my sister!" Ash girly laughed to try to keep it cool. Dawn says, "Okay!" Ash in his girly voice says, "Hi I'm Ashley from Lake Valor!" Dawn says, "Nice to meet you I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" The manager reported, "Attention all lesbian couples report to your dressing rooms and then prepare for your date." Dawn says, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you!" Dawn heads to her dressing room and Ash says, "Yeah seeing you!" A few minutes later Ash was getting dressed and tried to get in contact with Brock and said, "Brock you got me in huge trouble here!" Brock says, "Ash slow down the point was to get Dawn outta there as fast as you can." Ash says, "Yeah well your plan involves me on a lesbian date with her!" Kenny gets furious and says, "What?" Brock turns around and Kenny blushes and says, "Uh I mean what?!" Brock says, "Ash it's okay where's your lesbian date taking place?" Ash says, "In the garden!" Brock says, "Good then you just.." Ash got cut off before Brock finished and said, "Brock come in Brock!" The manager says, "Ladies time for your date!" Ash puts on his makeup and says, "Well let's get this over with!" Ash exits outta the dressing room and finds Dawn in a diamond dress turning him on and he said to himself, "Control yourself control yourself!" Dawn says, "Ashley are you all right?" Ash in his girly voice says, "Uh yeah it's just you look gorgeous!" Dawn says, "You know so do you!" Ash in his girly voice says, "Really?" Dawn grabs his hand and says, "Absolutely now come on let's go!" Dawn takes Ash and he secretly says, "Wow she surely has a strong grip!" Ash and Dawn made it to the garden and walked all over it, then they took a boat and rowed over to the other side and they both gazed at the moon and each other then found a safe place to hide in a small cave. Ash in his girly voice says, "What's the matter Dawn you look upset?" Dawn says, "Oh Ashley to tell the truth I'm not a lesbian I only came hereto support a friend I wanted to be my friend tonight to give some support!" Ash in his girly voice saying, "I understand you know I can tell that you had a guilty conscious from the beginning we met!" Dawn says, "Yeah after tonight I didn't wanted to go through with this but then you made me feel comfortable enough to do this!" Ash in his girly voice says, "Huh?" Dawn says, "I'm ready to give it a try!" Dawn kisses Ash on the lips and stick her tongue into his mouth turning him on even further! The kiss was off and Dawn whispered, "Ash play along!" Ash knew Dawn knew but she didn't wanna blow his cover so they immediately undressed themselves and Dawn sticks her vagina into Ash's penis and they partied hard Ash eventually flowed into Dawn's vagina! Then Ash licked Dawn's ass and got so turned on saying, "Oh Ashley!" Dawn eventually flowed down and Ash licked her vagina as they were in each other's arms then a few hours later they recovered and the manager said, "Thank you again for choosing Lesbian Island ladies!" Zoey says, "Dawn you're gonna call it a night?" Dawn says, "Yeah let's just say my partner really gave to me good!" Ash in his girly voice says, "Oh yeah right!" Ash laughs girly and Zoey says, "Well I see you tomorrow Dawn?" Dawn says, "Good luck getting a special someone Zoey!" Zoey says, "Ah no problem!" Ash and Dawn headed for a boat back to Lake Valor and Ash says, "By the way Dawn how did you know it was me?" Dawn says, "Because Ash girls don't have penis'!" Ash blushed and said, "Oh yeah!" Dawn says, "And second when I saw your face I was like falling head over heels for you!" Ash blushed and said, "Well I guess you did fall for me hard proving how the island got it's name!" Dawn says, "You know maybe I still have a bit of lesbian in me." Ash says, "Uh wait.." Dawn kisses Ash on the lips freezing him into place then they both headed back to the hotel room and finally got some sleep never to talk about what happened between them ever again.


End file.
